Erreur tactique
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Suite d'Erreur de diagnostic. Duo n'est pas guéri et cela a des conséquences. Pour savoir lesquelles il faut aller voir.


_Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais je suis patiente et peut être qu'un jour... (on peut toujours rêver)._

_Couples : pas de couple._

_Genre : tragi-comique (ou gros n'importe quoi, à vous de choisir)._

_Dédicace spéciale à sukida6 et Quebecoise dont les reviews sur Erreur de diagnostic m'ont fait le même effet qu'une oasis sur un gars perdu au milieu du désert. Mais surtout à Bernie sans qui je me sentirai souvent bien seule sur ffnet._

* * *

**Erreur tactique**

_La Terre - AC 196- 18 février_

Heero s'éveilla en sursaut, dans le lit voisin du sien Duo s'agitait nerveusement.

Une fois de plus la fièvre et la douleur l'empêchaient de dormir.

Heero se leva souplement et s'approcha du lit de son compagnon d'armes.

Le front de Duo était brûlant, ses cheveux trempés de sueur et il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que les draps aussi étaient trempés.

Heero le dégagea lentement, pour ne pas l'éveiller si cela était possible.

Mais si lents que soient ses gestes ils suffirent pour éveiller le natté.

Duo rouvrit les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Heero l'en empêcha en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse émettre un son.

Duo soupira et haussa les épaules.

Heero prenait les instructions de Sally très au sérieux.

Elle avait décrété qu'il ne devait pas parler jusqu'à complète guérison, donc Heero l'empêchait de dire un seul mot.

Même s'il appréciait l'attention et était touché que le brun se soucie de lui, Duo supportait difficilement de rester totalement silencieux.

Enfin, ce n'était pas Heero ni sa gorge douloureuse ou encore le fait de devoir se taire qui lui pesait le plus.

Non, ce qui était le plus pénible à supporter était Wufei Chang.

Duo se mit à ressasser ce qui le minait.

Depuis qu'il avait entendu Sally Po lui intimer de se taire le jeune pilote chinois ne perdait pas une occasion de le tourmenter, fort de pouvoir le faire en toute impunité.

Duo avait beau lui lancer des regards noirs Wufei n'en tenait pas compte.

Il avait longtemps attendu de pouvoir prendre sa revanche et ne laissait pas passer cette occasion en or.

Heero retira sa main, un peu étonné que le natté ne se débatte pas.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'au contraire son compagnon d'arme s'agite comme un beau diable selon son habitude.

Mais même délivré Duo resta immobile.

Heero se crispa et l'obligea à se lever, il ne voulait pas le laisser trop longtemps découvert dans son pyjama humide de sueur, même si la chambre était chauffée il risquait de prendre froid.

Il l'entraîna vers la salle de bains et le poussa sous la douche.

- Déshabille toi et rince toi. ordonna t'il en mettant le chauffage d'appoint en marche après avoir fermé la porte.

Une douce chaleur ne tarda pas à envahir la pièce.

Heero laissa Duo se débrouiller seul le temps d'aller lui chercher une tenue sèche.

Lorsqu'il revint Duo était nu sous la douche, les cheveux détachés, l'eau ruisselait sur son corps mince et pourtant musclé.

Malgré la vapeur et la porte fermée qui rendait sa vision un peu floue Heero ne perdait pas un seul détail de la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il se sentit rougir et détourna le regard, contrarié de s'être comporté comme un voyeur.

Heureusement Duo ne semblait s'être rendu compte de rien.

Il hésita, devait il rester, pour le cas où le natté se trouvait mal ou bien sortir ?

Un regard furtif vers son partenaire lui apprit que ce dernier se tenait bien droit et ne semblait pas sur le point de se trouver mal.

Il ressortit donc, décidé à attendre au dehors.

Puis il songea qu'il fallait mieux qu'il mette ce temps à profit pour changer les draps du lit de Duo.

Il retourna dans la chambre et commença à défaire le lit.

Pris d'un doute soudain il posa la main sur le matelas dénudé et le découvrit tout aussi humide que le reste.

Il se redressa en soupirant.

Il n'était pas concevable de recoucher Duo dans ce lit et il n'y en avait pas d'autre de libre.

Sally et Wufei occupaient les deux autres chambres disponibles.

Vu l'ambiance entre Wufei et Duo installer le natté dans la chambre du chinois pour le reste de la nuit n'était pas envisageable, de plus Heero savait qu'être éveillé à trois heures du matin ne serait pas du goût de Wufei et qu'un Wufei contrarié était grognon et de mauvaise compagnie.

Inutile donc de perdre du temps et de mettre leur partenaire chinois en rogne.

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule option.

Heero regarda son lit, il serait un peu juste et ils allaient devoir être l'un contre l'autre pendant le reste de la nuit.

Il avala sa salive en imaginant Duo couché près de lui.

Leurs deux corps se touchant.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées, pour ne plus voir le corps nu de Duo sous la douche.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette vision l'obsédait, Duo n'était pas fait différemment de lui.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que voir un garçon nu le fasse réagir ainsi.

Vraiment aucune.

Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette image de la tête.

Finalement, dormir dans le même lit que Duo n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout si le natté continuait à transpirer beaucoup, mieux valait lui laisser le lit et dormir sur le canapé du salon.

Duo coupa l'eau de la douche et en sortit.

Il se sécha rapidement, un peu surpris de ne pas trouver Heero dans la pièce à l'attendre.

Mais vu la chaleur du chauffage il songea que le brun n'était pas resté parce qu'il avait trop chaud.

Il le retrouverait dans le couloir où dans la chambre.

Il passa le pyjama sec en souriant.

Sans Heero il aurait du regagner la chambre enveloppé dans une serviette, ce qui aurait été assez inconfortable.

La maison était pleine de courants d'air et il préférait les éviter.

Il sécha ses cheveux avec soin, débrancha le chauffage d'appoint, rangea la serviette et enfila un peignoir accroché à la porte avant de sortir.

Malgré les épaisseurs de tissus il frissonna en sentant la différence de température entre la salle de bains et le couloir.

Il se hâta vers la chambre, impatient de retrouver la chaleur d'un lit confortable et sec.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte il découvrit avec surprise que son lit était défait.

Il se tourna vers Heero, les sourcils froncés.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le regard d'Heero le dissuada de prononcer un seul mot, contrarié il sortit un bloc de papier et un crayon d'un tiroir.

"C'est quoi ce travail ? Je dors où ?" écrivit il avant de mettre le bloc sous le nez d'Heero.

Le brun lut et répondit sans tarder.

Un étrange dialogue commença entre eux.

- Ton matelas est humide, tu vas finir la nuit dans mon lit.

"Et toi ?"

- Je vais aller dans le salon, dormir sur le canapé.

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Ce vieux truc tout défoncé ?"

Heero hocha la tête.

- Ce sera plus confortable pour toi.

Fort de cette décision il se dirigea vers la porte, mais Duo lui barrait la route et ne bougea pas lorsqu'il parvint près de lui.

"Pas question que je te laisse dormir là dedans, tu vas être tout cassé demain." Fit valoir fermement Duo.

Heero sentit une curieuse sensation de chaleur naître au creux de son ventre, il était touché que son partenaire se soucie de son confort.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre lit que je puisse prendre, en dehors de celui encore libre dans la chambre de Wufei.

"Qui n'est pas fait ce qui t'obligerait à réveiller Wufei, lequel sera de mauvais poil demain."

Heero hésita.

Duo était dans le vrai.

Dormir sur le canapé serait très inconfortable.

Il regarda vers le lit.

Une vilaine petite voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui soufflait qu'il tenait une occasion unique de dormir aux côtés du natté, une occasion qu'il ne devait pas laisser passer car elle ne se reproduirait sans doute pas de sitôt.

Il se sentit faiblir et rougir.

Il pensa une seconde à résister à la tentation.

Mais déjà Duo le poussait vers le lit et il se sentait trop fatigué pour protester.

Il était tellement tard, le lit était le sien, il avait le droit d'y dormir et de toute façon Duo et lui étaient vêtus, il ne risquait pas d'être exposé à de nouvelles tentations.

Duo se coucha près de lui et le laissa tirer la couverture sur eux.

Quelques secondes plus tard le natté dormait à nouveau à poings fermés.

Heero lui n'arrivait pas à retrouver le sommeil malgré sa fatigue.

Il sentait le souffle du châtain sur sa nuque et ce simple souffle suffisait à l'électriser.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose.

Aux missions qu'ils allaient devoir accomplir lorsque Duo serait remis, les professeurs leur ayant, chose presque miraculeuse, accordé le droit à des vacances.

Cela marcha, il se sentit plus calme et commença à s'endormir.

Il était sur le point de plonger dans le sommeil lorsque Duo bougea, se rapprochant de lui.

La chaleur du corps du natté, élevée en raison de sa fièvre, réveilla Heero.

Le garçon brun ne pouvait pas s'éloigner, il était déjà au bord du lit.

Il envisagea de se lever et de passer derrière Duo, mais n'en eut pas le temps, le natté venait de glisser ses bras autour de son corps et le retenait tout contre lui.

Son souffle indiquait à Heero qu'il dormait toujours profondément.

Se défaire de son étreinte reviendrait à risquer de l'éveiller, ce qui n'était pas envisageable.

Duo était malade, avait besoin de repos, de beaucoup de repos.

Il ne pouvait donc pas le réveiller et devait donc endurer l'étreinte et ses sensations curieuses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

La nuit serait longue.

_Fin ?_


End file.
